


Romantic Poolside Date

by PotatoButt



Category: Free!
Genre: ;), M/M, Sex, Sexual Content, also Rin likes to be called captain, dealing with the room change fic, pwp basically, silly romantic Rin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-26
Updated: 2014-07-26
Packaged: 2018-02-10 13:09:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2026293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PotatoButt/pseuds/PotatoButt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nitori and Rin are long overdue for some time spent together, and Rin wants to make it extra special.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Romantic Poolside Date

Nitori’s eyes stared through the dark at the bottom of Momo’s bunk. He kept glancing at the bright red numbers of the alarm clock, waiting. Rin had told Nitori to go to the pool at two for an unknown reason. Nitori thought if it was just practice, they could have gone earlier. The pool at 2 a.m. was only for secrets, like Nitori’s occasional practice sessions. This made Nitori’s stomach antsy. 

Changing rooms had undoubtedly put a strain on their physical relationship. Before, they could do sex things almost whenever they pleased, but now they had to plan ahead, or lure Momo out of the room some way. Rin’s sexual frustration was building up to the point where if he thought no one was looking, he’d take a quick grab at Ai’s ass. Really though, Nitori didn’t mind; the frustration suddenly made the sex  _so much better_. It was still great before, but now it had an edge, a raw anxiousness.

With a silent sigh, Ai tried to wring in his imagination. If he got too excited before he even knew what Rin was doing, it could be awkward. His light eyes flickered back to the clock, frustrated that it was only 1:30. He sat up, deciding to go to the bathroom and make sure he looked presentable. He combed his hair and brushed his teeth, even though he did before he even laid down. He decided he should change clothes, too. Quietly, even though Momo was the deepest sleeper ever, Nitori dug out some clothes from his dresser, deciding on black sweat pants and one of Rin’s t-shirts he’d managed to keep after borrowing. 

Then it was 1:39. Nitori huffed and picked up his cell phone. He began typing a message to Rin. “ _Can I come down yet? The waiting is killing me :c”_

A few minutes later, Rin answered,  _“No!! Just hold on- it’s worth the wait.”_  Nitori sighed, and got another message, “ _Wait outside the door and I’ll tell you when you can come in.”_  Rin’s message didn’t make much sense, but Ai was going to just go with it. He slipped his shoes on and left the room, silently navigating the halls to the secret exit they used to go to the pool after curfew hours. He walked up to the pool’s building, waiting outside of the door, staring up at the sky. There were a couple of stars to be seen, but that was all.

Suddenly, Nitori noticed the pool’s lights were off, which was somewhat strange. If Rin was there, wouldn’t he have the lights on? Before he could think about it much longer, Ai got another message from his lover, “ _Okay, come in.”_  Nitori’s heart jumpstarted as he turned the door handle. He walked through the locker room and then came to the actual door to the pool. What he saw was a shock, but also something he should have expected.

Rin had laid out a couple blankets and a pillow, and covered them with rose petals. Around the area, a safe distance away, were several candles, giving the scene the romantic atmosphere. As if that wasn’t enough, Rin was laying on his side in the middle of the blanket, completely nude. As Nitori got closer, he could tell that Rin was blushing but trying to play it cool. Nitori slipped his shoes off and crawled onto the blanket, eyes sweeping over Rin’s perfect body. 

“Hi.” He managed, finally looking up at Rin’s eyes. “So, what’s up?” He asked innocently, laying on his side.

Rin rolled his eyes, leaning in for a kiss. “You know what’s up.” He whispered lowly, pulling Nitori closer. Before Ai could speak again, their lips met heavier, more desperate. Rin’s tongue pushed out, being easily accepted by Nitori as his small fingers reached up to tangle in Rin’s red hair. The feeling of Rin’s tongue sloppily pushing against his was euphoric, like the first drink of water after being thirsty for so long.

They parted for a second, and Nitori moved to take off his shirt. “No, let me.” Rin murmured. “Hey- this is my shirt.” He realized after glancing down at it. Nitori just sheepishly shrugged as Rin pulled the fabric up over his head. He set it safely to the side, kissing Nitori once more before going for his pants. Now Nitori was laying on his back, lifting his hips to make Rin’s job a bit easier.

Free of his clothing, Nitori could feel every inch of Rin’s skin pressed against him as their lips met once more. It was almost as if their bodies merged. Rin’s lips dragged off of Nitori’s, slathering over his neck and collar bones, lightly nipping here and there, careful to not leave telling marks. To most, their relationship was still a secret. 

Rin’s hands and mouth were appreciative over Nitori’s body; as his lips pursed against Nitori’s nipples, his hands were sweetly caressing his abdomen, pampering his lover with some much needed affection. Nitori was in heaven, sighing up to God when Rin’s teeth lightly pinched a nipple. Nitori began to squirm as Rin’s lips moved lower, pressing tickling kisses to the sensitive bowl of Nitori’s hip bones. He wanted to reciprocate, but it seemed Rin was taking charge and treating Nitori this time.

Teasingly, Rin ignored Ai’s erection, moving down further to kiss down his thighs, deciding to bite down and suck right at his inner thigh, where it would be covered by his swim suit. Nitori moaned at the stinging feeling, growing a little hotter from it. He loved the secret marks Rin managed to leave on him, be it a red mark that lasted about an hour, or a purple hickey on his inner thigh that lasted for a week. It was just another way to show that he was Rin’s.

Ai began to grow impatient as Rin kissed close to his knee. “C-captain, please,” He whined, back arching ever so slightly. Whenever he and Rin messed around in the pool or locker room, Ai called him captain; it seemed to give Rin a rush. Nitori watched breathlessly as Rin perked up at the name calling, red eyes sweeping up to meet Ai’s. Slowly, torturously, Rin’s tongue made a wide path up Nitori’s length, never breaking eye contact. Moaning sweetly, Nitori finally closed his eyes and leaned his head back on the pillow.

Rin’s mouth was just as talented as the rest of him, skillfully sucking and licking over the head of Nitori’s length, making him moan just right. Briefly, Rin’s mouth left as he picked up the bottle of lube that had been sitting to the side of them. Nitori watched him drip some onto his fingers before closing his mouth around his dick once more. While Nitori was distracted by his mouth, Rin slowly pushed the first finger in. It was always a little uncomfortable at first, but with Rin sucking him off at the same time, Nitori found it doubling his pleasure. “A-ah, Rin- Captain,” He whined, hips arching. 

The second finger was pushed in, and then Rin twisted them, curving them upward, reaching for that spot he’d gotten so good at finding. Multitasking like that was a bit daunting, but Rin managed it well.

“Ah! Mmn, there,” Nitori called out, gasping at the intense pleasure Rin’s fingers gave him just as he gave a lick at Nitori’s slit. Ai wasn’t going to last much longer like that. Rin’s fingers and mouth were just too good. “S-senpai, I- I’m about to…” Nitori moaned, hoping to get his message across.

Rin’s mouth left, replaced by his other hand, jerking him quickly as his fingers continued to thrust in and out, “Come for me, baby.” He whispered lowly, sexily, making Nitori melt. Letting go, Nitori came with a heavy moan, something that sounded like a mix between ‘Rin,’ ‘captain,’ and ‘I love you.’ His cum spurted out onto his stomach, the last of it just dribbling out over Rin’s fingers. With heavy breaths, Nitori’s eyes cracked open dreamily, gazing down at his lover’s face. 

He was about to say something when Rin leaned forward, licking the cum off of Ai’s stomach. Making an embarrassed gasp, Nitori tried to say something to stop him but his words failed him. Rin licked him clean, fingers still slowly stretching Ai’s ass. Somehow, Nitori found himself already getting hard again. “Captain,” He breathed as Rin’s fingers left. He knew he didn’t even need to say it; Rin would know what his desperate tone meant. 

Nitori watched Rin pick up a condom and flawlessly put it on, slathering on some extra lube. He also put more lube on his fingers, giving Nitori a few more thrusts with them before he decided he was prepared enough. Nitori watched as Rin wiped off his hand, anticipation building. Rin’s strong hands guided his legs, bringing his knees back to hook around Rin’s hips somewhat. Rin leaned forward, kissing Nitori deeply, sweetly, before he began to push in. Nitori gasped as he willed himself to relax. 

Not having sex as often as they used to always made each time a bit like the first. Nitori would be tight, and Rin would have to will himself to take it slow. Nitori’s hands clutched Rin’s shoulders desperately, moaning breathlessly as he was filled to the hilt. Rin groaned, too, head leaning on Nitori’s shoulder. 

“Are you okay?” Rin asked softly, one hand caressing Nitori’s cheek. 

Nitori guessed he must have been making a face and opened his eyes, “Yes, I’m okay. Just a little tight.” 

“Does it hurt?” Rin’s eyebrows pulled together, his worrying making Nitori feel warm inside.

“No, no it doesn’t. I- I think you can move now,” Nitori told him, relaxing, his grip on Rin’s shoulders loosening. Rin’s hips pulled back, almost completely withdrawing, before rolling forward once more as he moaned. He started off mercilessly slow, taking him time. It was maddening. “Senpai, captain,  _please,_ ” Nitori begged, wiggling his hips to further his point.  With a quick scoff, Rin’s hips pushed quicker as beautiful moans dripped from Ai’s mouth. 

After a moment, they adjusted. Nitori laid on his side, one leg being straddled by Rin, the other lifted, anchored against Rin’s chest, knee bent over his shoulder. Rin thrusted hard, this time managing to brush Nitori’s prostate. Nitori moaned and halfway buried his face in the pillow. With Rin hitting that sweet spot almost every thrust, Nitori wasn't sure if he would last much longer. As Rin’s moans started becoming more frequent, it seemed he was in a similar situation.

“Fuck, Ai,” Rin groaned, hips rutting erratically, his grip on Nitori’s thigh almost bruising. Nitori was being overwhelmed by ecstasy as Rin’s hips crashed against his over and over. 

Nitori moaned Rin’s name, hands fisting around the blanket underneath him. With a few more thrusts, Rin was coming, sighing Nitori’s nickname and slowing his hips. Nitori used his own hand to finish himself off, only taking a few seconds before he too was moaning, the familiar white substance once more dripping onto his stomach. 

Breathlessly, Rin pulled out slowly, lowering Nitori’s leg as he took off the condom, tying it in a knot and setting it to the side. He nearly collapsed beside Nitori, nuzzling the boy’s cheek. Ai’s head was cloudy, but he absently wiped his hand on the blanket, turning his head to lazily kiss Rin’s lips.

“I love you,” Nitori whispered sweetly, finally finding his voice. He ignored the cum on his stomach and rolled over close to Rin, embracing him.

“I love you too.” Rin replied, kissing his forehead.

“Thank you for doing all of this for me.” Nitori told him softly, remembering the candles and the rose petals.

Rin leaned back, cheeks pink, “It wasn't too much was it?” He seemed a little embarrassed from his efforts. 

With a sweet giggle, Nitori leaned close, “It’s just perfect, senpai.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope y'all enjoyed.
> 
> <3


End file.
